


Green II

by nasaplates



Series: CuriousCat Drabbles [12]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, FaceFucking, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, idolverse, kink negotiation off screen, ssfw, unprotected sex, vacation sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-02-04 08:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18601120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nasaplates/pseuds/nasaplates
Summary: chenyeol + greenloosely based on chanyeol's ssfw mv! but the car is lime green instead of bumblebee yellow :( don't worry though, jongdae makes it better ;)





	Green II

**Author's Note:**

> I love my girlfriend. girlfriend, I love you, hope you enjoy.

Chanyeol looked from the key, to the car, and back again.

“It’s _green_ ,” he said, dismay as clear in his voice as his pout is on his face. Jongdae tries not to find it endearing, but he knows he’s smiling anyway and doesn’t bother to stop.

“I ordered a _yellow_ one,” and now he’s edging into whining so Jongdae rolls his eyes and loops his arm through Chanyeol’s elbow.

“I like it,” Jongdae says, still smiling, and presses a kiss to his boyfriend’s bicep, because, well. He can. It’s a very good bicep. “Come on,” he continues, “I want to see the beach.”

Chanyeol sighs, deeply, but gently extracts himself from Jongdae’s loose hold so he can open the passenger door of the bright green muscle car, closing it behind Jongdae before striding around the front, trailing a hand along it’s hood, and sliding into the driver’s seat. He strokes his hands around the wheel, across the dash, to the shifter. Jongdae stifles a chuckle and shifts in his seat at how closely it resembles the way those big hands like to trail along Jongdae’s side after they’ve been apart for a while.

With a rumble, Chanyeol starts the car, pulls smoothly through the parking lot and onto the road. The island is lush and gorgeous, sun brilliant and warm, the tropical plants swaying in the light breeze. Chanyeol rolls the windows down and hooks an elbow over the door.

Jongdae closes his eyes and lets the wind stroke his face for a while, trying to relax and enjoy this vacation, just the two of them for once. It’s been stressful, with the comebacks, and his solo album launch looming, Chanyeol’s as well, although he’s keeping his secret. He’s got an MV filming scheduled in two days, when the film crew arrives. But for now, it’s just the two of them, in a way Jongdae isn’t sure they’ve ever really had before. It’s nice, but it would be nicer if he couldn’t feel Chanyeol’s lingering disappointment coming off of him in waves.

“It’s supposed to be _Bumblebee_ ,” Chanyeol mutters, probably assuming he’s too quiet for Jongdae to hear over the wind. Jongdae smirks, an idea coming to him.

“Pull over,” he says, nearly shouts to be heard clearly.

“Huh?” Jongdae can see the furrow that appears between Chanyeol’s brows even though he’s still watching the road. “We’re in the middle of nowhere…?”

And they _were_ in the middle of nowhere, what few cars they’d been sharing the road with were long gone, a stretch of straightaway showing not another living soul. There’s a slightly sheltered turnout a few hundred yards ahead that Jongdae eyes speculatively, and then smirks wider. He places a hand on Chanyeol’s knee and then slides it up, fingers trailing the inside of his thigh, palm firm over his jeans, until he’s nearly cupping him, pinky finger just brushing the bottom of his zip. Jongdae can feel the way he twitches, just a little, can see the way his hands tighten on the wheel. He leans in so his mouth is just by Chanyeol’s ear.

“ _Pull over,_ ” he murmurs, smirk audible, but with just enough firmness to let Chanyeol know he means it.

Chanyeol sucks in a breath and jerks the wheel just a touch too hard. Jongdae’s timing was perfect, and he slides the car into the turnout, sun still beaming through the windshield, but giant palm leaves obscuring most of the view from the road. Someone driving past could see them, but only if they looked over at precisely the right moment.

Jongdae, still pressed shoulder to shoulder with Chanyeol, mouth close to his ear, purrs, “Good boy,” and slides his hand so he’s palming him completely. Chanyeol whimpers and presses his shoulders back against the seat behind him, hands still on the wheel, car still rumbling beneath them. He reaches for the key but Jongdae squeezes his rapidly filling cock through his jeans.

“No, baby. Keep it running. Can you keep your hands on the wheel for daddy?” Chanyeol groans and tosses his head back, shifting his legs, bites his lip and nods. Jongdae bites his earlobe, licks it to soothe the sting.

“I didn’t hear you. I said, can you keep your hands on the wheel for me?” Jongdae unbuckles his seatbelt and reaches over with his right hand, slowly unbuttons Chanyeol’s jeans, starts working the zip carefully down.

“Y-yes,” Chanyeol says, voice dropped so low it rumbles to match the car.

“Yes, what?” Jongdae shoots his hand up to Chanyeol’s jaw, frames his chin in his right hand and pulls his head so he’s looking into Jongdae’s eyes. Chanyeol’s jaw is dropped open, panting lightly, his eyes already completely blown.

“Yes daddy,” he whispers, drops his eyes down to Jongdae’s lips. Jongdae smirks, but gives him what he wants.

The kiss is filthy, open mouthed from the start. Wet and hot and mostly tongue, Jongdae fucking into Chanyeol’s mouth with deliberate control. He never takes his hand off of Chanyeol’s jaw, holding him firmly where he wants him. With a sharp nip to his bottom lip, Jongdae pulls away, Chanyeol gasping now for air, tiny moans coming out with every breath. He’s so worked up he’s shifting his hips up in tiny little almost thrusts. His hands are white knuckle on the steering wheel. Jongdae presses an affectionate kiss to his cheekbone.

“That’s my good boy,” he says, and then he slides his hand down Chanyeol’s throat, squeezing lightly. Continuing down, he trails firm touches down the front of his chest, down his belly, back to his cock, now straining against his boxers visible through the open fly of his jeans.

“You’re so pretty like this,” he murmurs as he gently guides Chanyeol’s long thick cock through the opening in his boxers. The head is an angry pink already and it twitches eagerly in his fingers. “So eager for me, aren’t you baby? Daddy’s gonna give you just what you want.”

It’s a moment of almost awkwardness, to get himself leaned over the center console and under Chanyeol’s long arm. He kisses his bicep again, bites it gently, privately thrills at the way it makes his baby smile. Privately revels in the knowledge he’s about to make his arrogant boy fall apart.

Finally positioned with his mouth above Chanyeol’s flushed and leaking cock, he licks teasingly at the head, pleased at the _unh_ that’s punched out of Chanyeol’s chest. Jongdae says, “Let daddy hear you,” before he swallows him down.

They’ve been together long enough he knows exactly what Chanyeol likes, exactly what he wants and when. He could get him off in two minutes flat, if he wanted to, like this, with the still running car engine adding extra vibration to the entire experience. He doesn’t want to. Instead he teases him mercilessly, keeps his mouth just a hint too loose before randomly tightening his lips and _sucking_ , making Chanyeol shout, before he goes back to his old unsatisfying rhythm. There’s a vein that when Jongdae licks along it makes Chanyeol’s leg spasm every time, but he runs his tongue just next to it, tantalizingly, enough to make Chanyeol whine.

Finally, just when Jongdae’s jaw is starting to grow tired, Chanyeol gasps out, “please please, fuck _fuck daddy please_ ,” and Jongdae quits teasing.

He pulls up until he’s almost all the way off his cock, runs his tongue around the head, and sucks, hard, before dropping his head down, swallowing his cock until his nose is pressed to rough denim. Chanyeol yells wordlessly, thighs quivering, so Jongdae pulls back, makes his mouth wide and loose, and  taps the inside of his knee, a signal they’d negotiated early on in their relationship to let him know he can fuck Jongdae’s mouth.

Something between a moan and a sob of relief escapes Chanyeol and he fucks up into Jongdae’s mouth with short staccato thrusts, coming almost entirely off the seat. Jongdae closes his eyes and listens to the wet sounds of fucking, the purr of the car engine, the animal noises of the man he loves coming apart at the seams. He squeezes a hand around Chanyeol’s upper thigh and with a last high _AH_ Chanyeol fucks up into his waiting mouth and comes.

It’s a mess, like this, no matter how much Jongdae swallows he can’t get it all. Come drips down Chanyeol’s cock. He’s still sensitive, Jongdae knows, but he licks him clean anyway, Chanyeol hissing through his teeth above him.

Fluidly, despite the slight ache in his jaw and lower back, Jongdae sits upright. He’s hard now, but he ignores it in favor of looking at Chanyeol, completely slumped back into the car seat, breathing hard, eyes closed. Chanyeol’s hands are still on the steering wheel. Jongdae takes one of those hands in his, presses a kiss to the palm, leans up to press a kiss to Chanyeol’s lax mouth. Before he can pull back, Chanyeol’s other hand is gentle on the back of his head, holding him there to lick the taste of himself out of Jongdae’s mouth.

When they pull out of the kiss, Chanyeol is smiling Jongdae’s favorite smile, the one that makes him look like he’s certain that the world was created for him, personally, as a playground filled with goodness and light. It makes Jongdae’s heart clench every time he sees it.

Jongdae sits back in his seat and catches Chanyeol’s eyebrow raise and significant glance down at his obviously hard cock. Smiling beatifically, Jongdae shakes his head.

“When we get to the hotel, you’re going to put on those pink panties for me and let me fuck you on the balcony,” he says, smirking happily at the way Chanyeol’s Adam’s apple bobs, and the way he hastens to put himself back into his jeans. He peels out of the turnout in a cloud of dust and Jongdae tosses his head back and laughs.

A few miles down the road, Jongdae turns to look at his boyfriend. He’s smiling, and humming, his hand making waving motions with the wind out the window.

“So,” Jongdae says casually, “like the car now?”

Chanyeol rolls his eyes and doesn’t answer, but he’s grinning, and that’s answer enough for Jongdae.

**Author's Note:**

> as always comments kudos and other such forms of validation give me life! stop by [twitter](https://twitter.com/nasaplates) or come talk to me on [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/nasaplates)! <3


End file.
